


Can't Put Her in a Dress

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, Het, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Character, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara still refuses to wear dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Put Her in a Dress

 

Bombrush didn't even bat an eye when Bloodshed and his family arrived at the ball.  And as usual, Solara was in her uniform just like her father.

 

He could already hear the sighs and grumbles from the young men at the ball hoping to see the young daughter of the great Bloodshed in a dress.

 

Sorry, boys, not today.  And probably never at this rate.

 

"Bloodshed." He nodded to his son before kissing Thornstriker's hand.  "Thornstriker."

 

The petite woman blushed before curtseying in return.

 

"And Solara, glad to see you could make it." He kissed his granddaughter's hand as well.  She returned it with a smile and a bow.

 

"We're sorry for running late," Thornstriker apologized, "We got stuck behind a horse and carriage stuck in the mud."

 

"Yes, the rain has been a nuisance for everyone."  Bombrush led them in where they were immediately presented with wine.  Everyone but Bloodshed accepted a glass.

 

"No issues with security?"

 

"None so far, Bloodshed." Bombrush sighed before shooting back his glass of wine, "And you don't have to be so uptight.  It's a ball; relax and enjoy yourselves."

 

"I'm working; I don't get to relax." He turned away to Thornstriker on the cheek and nod to his daughter. "I'll be standing guard if you need me."

 

Bombrush sighed as he watched his son wander off.  Really, he needed a better excuse than that just to get away from him at these events. Speaking of which... 

 

"Solara, Diskdrive is entertaining a few ambassadors near the library.  If you have some time-"

 

"Sure, but I'd like to talk to Cellus first.  Is she here?"

 

He resisted lifting an eyebrow. "Lady Cellus and her parents haven't arrived yet.  I will send her to you both once she arrives."

 

"Thanks. I'll stand guard over Diskdrive in case anyone's got wandering hands." Solara smiled before turning to leave, "I'll see you guys later."

 

Holding back a chuckle, Bombrush offered his arm to Thornstriker to escort her.  She had people to talk with and all, but Bloodshed was always nervous about leaving her alone in these crowded settings. Luckily, Bombrush had stepped in to keep Thornstriker 'safe' from other threats while Bloodshed got out of this ballroom talk with work.

 

"Solara's looking more and more beautiful every year."

 

"She is." Thornstriker agreed before sighing.  "And she still refuses to wear dresses to these events."

 

"At least she's wearing proper etiquette."

 

"I agree.  Primus, it was so hard to find outfits for her to wear after she was old enough to rip up her dresses."

 

Bombrush finally let out a chuckle.  Oh those years... when little Solara would run off and find a 'better' outfit to wear and utterly shocking the court when she finally appeared after disappearing for so long.

 

Well, at least they learned early on that trying to get Solara in a dress was pointless.  It would have been hard to see such expensive dresses being thrown into the pond by a vengeful child.

 

At least the child's sizes weren't as expensive.

 

END


End file.
